Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku
|genre=Music game |modes=Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo GameCube |media=1 × Nintendo optical disc |requirements= |input=DK Bongos }} is a music video game in the ''Donkey Kong series by Nintendo and Namco. Before the second installment was released in North America, Nintendo and Namco had already started plans for the third game in the series, which was eventually released in Japan in early 2005. It features all new songs and mini-games. Donkey Konga 3 features a total of 57 songs, over 20 songs more than the first two games. 35 of these tunes are the usual classical, pop, and game selections, but an extra 21 tunes from Nintendo Famicom games are included. Unlike the previous Donkey Konga games, Donkey Konga 3 was only released in Japan. Songs } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song list (column 1) !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song list (column 2) !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song list (column 3) |- |Hana - Orange Range |Happy Days - Ai Otsuka |Baka Survivor (Bobobo Bobobobo op. #2) - Ulfuls |- |Start (Detective Conan opening theme #14) - Rina Aiuchi |Seishun Kyousou Kyoku (Naruto opening theme #5) - Sambomaster |ignited (Gundam Seed Destiny opening theme #1) - T.M.Revolution |- |Rokoroushon |Rewrite - Asian Kung-Fu Generation |Kimi ni Bump - Japan 2004 Single of the Year |- |GO!!! (Naruto opening theme #4) - FLOW |Kore Ga Watashi no Ikiru Michi - Puffy AmiYumi |Tomorrow |- |BINGO |La Cucaracha |William Tell Overture |- |Eine kleine Nachtmusik - Mozart |The Entertainer - Scott Joplin |Super Smash Brothers DX - Super Smash Bros. Melee |- |Kochira * Mona's Pizza - Mawaru Made in Wario (WarioWare Twisted!) |Jungle Beat - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat |Star Fox - Star Fox Assault |- |Donkey's Groove - Donkey Konga 3 theme |Banana Tengoku - Donkey Kong ending theme (Banana Kingdom) |Ashita ni Nattara - Donkey Kong opening theme |- |Touch - Touch opening theme by Yoshimi Iwasaki |CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA - Dragonball Z op. by Hironobu Kageyama |Ora wa Ninki Mono - Crayon Shin-chan op. |- |Mezase Pokemon Master - Pokémon opening theme |Katamari on the Rocks - Katamari Damacy |Kite Kite Atashinchi - Atashinchi ending theme |- |Theme from Fire Emblem commercial |Do, re, mi, fa Daijoubu - Hajimete no Otsukai Theme |Iiyudana |- |Yodel Tabe Houdai |Makkensanba II |Donkey Konga (Famicom-style arrangement of the Donkey Konga theme.) |- |''Super Mario Bros.'' Main/Chijou BGM theme |''Zelda no Densetsu'' (Legend of Zelda; Famicom Disk System version) |''Super Mario Brothers 3'' theme | |''Balloon Fight'' theme |Hoshi no Kirby Yume No Izumi No Monogatari - Kirby's Adventure |Parthena no Kagami - Kid Icarus |- |''Dr. Mario'' theme |''Super Mario Bros.'' Underwater/Suichiyuu BGM theme |''Nazo no Murasamejou'' theme |- |''Donkey Kong'' theme |''Donkey Kong Jr.'' theme |''Mario Bros'' theme |- |''Ice Climber'' theme |''Clu Clu Land'' theme |''Galaga'' theme |- |''Galaxian'' theme |''Dig Dug'' theme |''Xevious'' theme |- |''Rolling Thunder'' theme |''Mappy'' |''Tower of Druaga'' theme |- |''Dragon Buster'' theme |''Dig Dug II'' theme |''Sky Kid'' theme |- |''Star Luster'' theme |''Battle City'' theme |''Genpei ToumaDen'' theme |- |''Yokai Douchuuki'' theme |''Pac-Land'' theme |''Warpman'' theme |- |''Family Circuit'' theme |''Family Jockey'' theme |''Mappy-Land'' theme |- |''Mappy Kids'' theme |''Final Lap'' theme |''The Quest of Ki'' theme |- |''Metro-Cross'' theme |''Valkyrie no Bouken'' theme |''Babel no Tou'' theme |- |} External links * Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Mario Universe games Category:GameCube games Category:GameCube-only games Category:Namco games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:2005 video games Category:Music video games